Datestuck
by mindreboot
Summary: John, Rose, Jade, and Dave meet up to hang out downtown. This somehow turns into something very similar to a date... Mostly Jade/Dave, with some John/Rose.
1. Chapter 1

"John, where are we going?" Jake asked excitedly, squeezing Dave's hand. Dave tried to keep his poker face, but Gog she was so cute.

"I thought we could catch a movie downtown," John replied. Rose and Dave groaned simultaneously. "What?" John asked.

"Nothing, Egbert, just don't pick one of your weird movies," Dave said, smirking. He really didn't mind what they did, so long as he could be near Harley. And the rest of his friends, too. John had organized this whole get-together, somehow keeping it a secret from the other kids until the day before. He still loved messing with them.

Rose stepped a little closer to John. "What other activities had you planned?" She asked, the wink evident in her voice. John blushed.

"Nothing really," he shrugged. "I just thought we could walk around and stuff."

"We should get Ice-Cream!" Jade pointed to the shop they were passing.

Dave full on laughed this time. Before Jade could turn her extra-cute pout on him, he said, "Sure, Harley, we'll go after the movie." Her smile was so bright that he was glad to be wearing his trademark shades.

Rose turned to John. "I wanted to check out the used bookstore here. I heard that they have a lot of interesting authors." The four kids all agreed they would split up after the movie and check out the downtown.

Dave was ok with how the movie had turned out and he was sure John was happy too. He could see Lalonde leaning on his shoulder throughout the whole movie. And Harley had been whispering questions about the action scenes in his ear.

They exited the theater and agreed to meet back up at the park in an hour. John pulled Dave aside and threatened to beat him up if he let anything happen to Jade. "Relax, Egbert, no one messes with a Strider," Dave said nonchalantly.

John seemed to relax and the kids broke apart. Jade would keep skipping ahead and then twirling back to where Dave was walking at the same pace. "Isn't it such a nice day today?" She asked, goddamn _spinning_ right there in the street.

"Yeah. John sure knows how to schedule stuff," Dave allowed himself the smallest of smiles at her shenanigans.

"Whoops," Jade walked right past the store and had to walk backwards a couple of steps. She didn't even wait for him to catch up before disappearing through the glass door. Dave shook his head and smiled again. Good god, it was like an infectious disease.

He stoically pushed open the door to the shop just as Jade was handing over the money for her cone of mint chocolate chip ice cream. He silently strode across the floor and plucked the bill out of her fingers. She turned, her pretty green eyes wide. Then Jade pouted and tried to snatch the money back. Dave expertly held it up out of her reach and dug into his back pocket for his ironic Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff wallet. The sales lady smiled at them.

After Dave ordered his own cone of pistachio ice-cream and paid for Jade's, they left the shop and started walking toward the park. She was silent for a while then said, "Can I have my money back now?" Dave smiled and handed it to her. "You know I could have paid for that myself."

How could she still be cute when she was upset? It was amazing. "Of course I knew that," Dave answered, not giving anything away.

"Then why didn't you just let me pay?"

"Because," Dave took another lick of his cone, drawing out the suspense. "This is almost a date and that's the kind of stupid shit guys do for girls." He kicked a pebble down the sidewalk, silently very proud of his response.

Jade actually stopped walking she was so surprised. "Who said this was a date?" She asked, then quickly added, "Not that that's a bad thing... I just... wanted to..." She blushed and grew very interested in the pavement.

"I did," Dave answered quietly. He tipped Jade's chin up to look at him. He was surprised to see her smiling. "But John and Rose probably worked very hard to set it up." He tilted his head to the side, pondering. Then decided, what the hell, and gave Jade a little peck on the nose. He could feel her surprise. If he wasn't holding a drippy as fuck ice cream cone...

"Well, Dave," Jade finally said, suppressing the flutter in her stomach. "I accept your roundabout request to turn this into an official date." She smiled and threw away the remains of her ice cream. Dave followed suit and they started walking again, a little closer together this time. Dave was trying so hard to keep his cool, he felt like his chest would explode. Jade was playing no such games, however, and was smiling again. Dave swore that she didn't have another facial expression in her repertoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Datestuck: Chapter 2

They reached the park quite a bit earlier than John and Rose and just decided to chill on one of the benches. Jade broke the silence. "So what else do guys do for girls on dates?"

Dave shrugged and faked a stretch that ended with his arm around Jade's shoulders. They both pretended not to notice that Jade snuggled a bit closer. "Y'know, silly shit like holding doors open and paying for stuff." He resisted adding _and hugging and kissing, _because that would be uncool.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jade jumped to her feet. "This grass looks really soft," She said. "Do you wanna lay in it with me?" She started twirling again.

Dave wished he could always be as carefree as Jade. "You go right ahead," He said, fucking smiling _again_. "I'm good over here."

Jade's laugh carried over the field as she spun even farther away. She stopped to cup her hands around her mouth. "Are you afraid of getting grass stains on your cool kid clothes?" She called. Dave noticed another couple and some guy on his cellphone glance over at them.

"No," He called back tentatively. Dave was hoping Jade wasn't going to draw anymore attention to them.

Of course she did just that. She stopped with her hands on her hips. "Oh sure!" Unfortunately, she also stopped paying attention to where she was spinning and tripped over a tree root. She landed on her butt, but flopped onto her back, laughing.

Dave was on his feet before he realized it. What was this weird feeling in his stomach? He couldn't quite put a name to it. He walked as quickly as he could while still looking cool over to where Jade was giggling in the grass. She watched him approach and block out the sun.

"Are you ok, Harley?" He asked, leaning over.

She giggled again and pulled him down, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid over one hundred pounds of cool. Dave landed with a quiet _oomph_. "Are you ok, Strider?"

Dave propped himself up on one elbow and regarded Jade. "What was that for?" He asked, wondering how in the world she could have gotten him, an expert in strifing, on the ground so fast.

Jade shrugged, staring up at the clouds. "I just thought Cool Kid needed to have a little fun." Dave frowned behind his shades. "Hey, that cloud looks like Bec's head."

Dave nodded and searched for an appropriate cloud shape. "War Hammer of Zillyhoo!" He called out triumphantly. Then silently cursed himself for getting so ridiculously excited. Jade just giggled and pointed out another one.

"That one's a heart!" She said. "Do you see the two heads?" Dave nodded and kept staring at Jade instead of the clouds. She noticed. "What?" She asked, laughing.

"You're so cute," Dave said quietly, hoping she wouldn't actually hear. "It's almost ironic."

Jade looked back at Dave. Then suddenly, she was kissing him, her hands around his neck, her body pressed against his. He kissed back, shutting his eyes behind his glasses, and tangling one hand into her long black hair. She smelled so good and it all felt so right.

Dave shifted a little and rolled so that he was propping himself up by his hands over Jade. He pulled away to look at her. She was still smiling. Dave smiled back at her, for once not caring at all about his image. "You're awesome, Jade Harley," he said.

This time he initiated the kiss, leaning down slowly and letting the kiss deepen. Jade hummed against his lips. Dave couldn't put his his thoughts into any logical or ironic order.

Dave froze and pulled away when he heard a very familiar pattern of slow clapping. He sighed and frowned at Jade's confused face. Dave stood up, brushed himself off, and pulled Harley to her feet before turning around and facing John and Rose. She was grinning one of her cynical grins.

"Shut up, Lalonde," Dave said, not looking at Jade and almost hiding his blush. John laughed. Dave couldn't believe it: that derpy bastard actually laughed.

"I didn't say anything!" Rose interjected. "I thought the slow clap was comment enough." Dave said nothing. Jade was studying the grass. John stifled another laugh.

"Now, now children. Let's not bicker." John pulled something out of his backpack. "Dave can you help me with the picnic blanket?" Dave just nodded and watched as John unfolded a fucking picnic blanket right in front of him. Who was this guy? A damn smart bastard, Dave answered himself, because he set me up with Harley.

Rose pulled Jade aside and whispered frantically into her ear. Dave didn't even notice himself staring at their conversation until John slapped him on the shoulder. "You can stop ogling your girlfriend now, Dave," He said, infuriatingly calm.

Dave whirled around. "She's not my girlfriend!" He said in a threatening tone. But it didn't have quite the same bite to it as before.

John nodded, "Sure, because you don't kiss your girlfriend in the park." Dave turned away, but he wasn't really angry. Just confused.

Jade was handling it rather well, however, and barely blushed during the conversation the four friends had on the picnic blanket. Dave caught himself staring at her many times and started fiddling with his jacket to avoid Rose's piercing gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Datestuck: Chapter 3

Eventually, the sky began to darken and the friends said their goodbyes. Jade lingered for a bit talking to Rose, then started to walk away. Dave hurried after her and spun her around by the arm. "Do you have a ride home?" He asked.

Jade just smiled her same, cute smile. "I came on the train, actually, so I'm good."

"Cool. My car's right over there." Dave looped an arm tightly around Jade's waist and led her through the parking lot. Jade rolled her eyes, not really complaining about getting to take a ride with the Strider.

He would never admit but it had taken a lot of guts and pondering to deliver that smooth one-liner. So he was totally unprepared when, driving down the city streets, Jade turned and asked, "So, does this mean I'm your girlfriend?"

Dave was silent for a bit, trying to think of a suitable answer. "I would say that this makes me your boyfriend." Jade frowned. "Yes, Harley, you are my girlfriend," Dave surprised himself by saying it with a light laugh.

"Again, no asking! Just assuming." Jade shook her head in amusement. "Not that I'm complaining... So why are you giving me a ride home?"

Dave shrugged. "Well, John told me to keep you safe. Just making sure a bro don't worry."

"Sure, that's the only reason," Jade glanced at Dave out of the corner of her eye. She tucked her legs up under her on the seat, which made Dave smile. "Also, it's funny, Rose told me to use protection."

Dave's face froze. Lalonde, he thought. You couldn't take your shade-covered eyes off of her for one minute. Dave decided to change the subject. "Is there anyone at your house?"

"No, you know that I live alone." Jade answered, fully aware of the deliberate subject change.

Suddenly, Dave flicked his blinker on and made a very illegal u-turn. "Cool. So we're going to my place."

Jade threw her arms up in the air. "This is probably kidnapping!" But she couldn't help but smile.

"Not if you're ok with it. I would never really kidnap you, Jade." Dave turned away from the road to look at her. "Besides, now I started to think about all the horrorterrors that could scare you." Dave teased.

Jade sighed. "I have a dog, you know." She didn't even try to ask Dave to actually take her home. They both knew she was going to lose that argument.

"Yes," Dave shot back. "But at my apartment you would have your ironically protective boyfriend." Jade settled back down in her seat and watched the buildings flash past. She was very content.

Dave apartment was exactly like what you would expect. He lived with Bro on the top floor of a blank building. The inside was far from blank, however. Smuppets and discarded shirts littered the floor and every available surface. The only corner untouched contained an impressive turntable set up. "Bro's turntables," Dave whispered, leading her insidewith a hand on her shoulder blades. "Don't touch them."

"Why are you whispering?" Jade asked. Her voice sounded extremely loud in the darkened apartment. Dave grabbed her and clapped his hand over her mouth.

He listened, motionless. When he was sure his bro wasn't going to sneak up on them he let Jade go. "I'll be right back," Dave said, still whispering. Jade smiled and watched him pad silently up the stairs. She cleared a space on the couch and plopped down. Everything smelled like him.

Dave went straight to the bathroom. He took off his shades and splashed water on his face. Keep cool, Dave Strider, keep cool, he thought to himself. He grabbed his shades and found the katana under the sink. Holding the sword at the ready, he nudged open the door to his bro's room, careful of any booby traps or puppets. A note fluttered to the ground. It was written in Bro's handwriting and said: "A girl, huh? Smooth". Dave crumpled the note and made sure Bro was sleeping. Perfect. Leaning his crappy sword on the banister, he headed back down the stairs.

He found Jade dozing on the couch. Her narcolepsy must have set in. He smiled and sat down next to her. Dave knew she would be embarrassed if he let her sleep. He gently shook her shoulder. "Jade? Babe, wake up."

Jade opened her bright green eyes and yawned. "How long was I asleep?" She asked, sitting up and stretching.

"Only a minute," Dave moved hair out of her eyes and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. But Jade shifted and their lips met instead. She was a sneaky one. Dave kicked off his shoes and laid down on the couch over Jade, held up by his elbows. She pulled away and smiled up at him. Dave said nothing for a few seconds. Then he sat back up and moved to the turntables, putting on a record he thought she would like. Jade stood up and danced with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Datestuck: Chapter 4

John and Rose were sitting on the floor of his room playing Monopoly. Well, Rose was playing and John was worrying. "Do you think Jade's ok with Dave?" he asked for the hundredth time that night.

Rose rolled her eyes and leaned forward. "Oh, I'm not worried about them," she said slowly.

John didn't get it. "Because, I mean, Dave's my best friend, but- mmph." Rose had pushed him over and silenced him with her mouth. John ran his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. Rose smiled against his lips and caressed his chest. John raised his hand to Rose's chest, but stopped when he heard his dad's voice from downstairs.

"Kids, I'm baking cake!" Dad called out much too cheerily. Rose sat up and burst out laughing.

John rolled his eyes. "Rose, stop, it's not that funny!" he protested. Rose's phone played a short but haunting refrain to signal a text message.

John almost destroyed her cell by pouncing on it. Rose dragged him off. "It's not Jade! My mom wants to know where I'm staying tonight." John smiled at this, his worries about Dave and Jade momentarily forgotten.

"Here, of course," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "I mean my dad's already baking and everything." They both smiled and Rose gave him a peck on the cheek.

Dave and Jade had been making out for a couple minutes now, laying down on the couch. He had gotten tired of dancing and had flopped down. Jade was choosing songs off of his iPod until she crawled onto him. Dave simply raised his eyebrows and pulled Jade's head down lower until she had no choice but to lay pressed against him.

He wanted to feel her next to him all the time. It was almost scary how quickly he was falling for this cute girl from his past. Eventually, he worked up the nerve to wrap his arms tightly around Jade's waist. She smiled and kissed him harder, communicating everything through touches and kisses. She wanted to show him that his every kiss made her dizzy and his every touch gave her shivers.

Dave stopped their kisses to take off Jade's glasses and fumble them onto the coffee table with a quiet pap. Jade reached for his shades, but Dave caught her wrist. He trailed kisses down her neck to show her he wasn't mad, just not ready yet. "Not yet," He whispered.

Jade just kissed him again. She tangled one hand in his almost white hair and pushed the other under his shirt. Dave returned the favor by moving a hand to Jade's breast.

She broke off the kiss and sighed into his chest. Jade curled up on Dave and nuzzled his neck. Dave caught himself marveling at how cute she was again. He loosely placed his hands on her lower back. "Good night, Dave," Jade said. Dave used the remote to turn down the volume of the music. He sincerely hoped that Bro wouldn't get up for a midnight snack and find him curled up with his girlfriend, because that would be so unironic.

"Good night, babe," He kissed the top of her head. Then, even quieter, Dave whispered, "I think I love you."

Jade shifted a fraction. "Me too," she said. Before he fell asleep, Dave took off his shades and placed them next to Harley's glasses on the table.

Bro waited in the shadows until Dave's breathing had evened out. Then, ever so slowly, he unfolded a smuppet patterned blanket and laid it over the two kids on the couch.

The dream was unexpected. Jade saw everything in fragments, nothing seemed to fit together. The snow, the frogs, Jack's shadow. The bullets, fired by her own hand, and her silent scream. Her legs didn't move fast enough. The wounds, the snow stained pink, and his lips bright with his own blood. A shaky hand reaching to her face, and the feeling of being watched. She relived the moment over again, their first kiss. She was crying when she kissed him, and he was already dead. His body disappeared from within her arms. She turned on Jack, tears burning in her throat. But she couldn't move, her only impulse to sink to her knees in the frost and cry until her throat was sore.

Jade woke up, not remembering at first where she was. "Dave, where are you?" She sobbed. "Please come back..."

Dave woke up, trying to shake the fog of sleep. The only light was coming from the streetlamp outside and the digital numbers on the microwave. "Jade? What's wrong?" He sat up and hugged her tighter, only half realizing that she was crying. "I'm right here, babe."

Jade turned and was so shocked that she fell silent for a few seconds. "Dave, your eyes," She breathed. "They're... red."

Dave tried to pick up his shades but this time Jade grabbed his wrist to stop him. She hugged him again and laughed, wiping away the rest of her tears. "I don't care what they look like, Dave," She held him out at arms length to look him in the eye. Everything was blurry without her glasses but she didn't care. "I love them, and you."

Dave laughed in relief, letting out all of his tension. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I didn't know what I was gonna do... if you got scared... and saw me as some mutant."

"Never," Jade said firmly. She was falling so quickly into this relationship, but she didn't care. Dave laughed again and pulled her to him, one hand on the back of her head. Jade thought she felt a couple of tears on her cheek, but didn't mention them.


	5. Chapter 5

Datestuck: Chapter 5

Dave woke up laying next to Jade on the couch. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and immediately put on his shades. He couldn't move without disturbing Harley so he decided to just lay there for a little while longer.

Jade woke up wondering exactly where she was. Then her blurred gaze fell on what seemed like her glasses on a table in front of her. She slid them on and turned around. Jade smiled hugely and stood up to let Dave get up too. As soon as he was on his feet, she attack hugged him, pushing him right back onto the couch.

"Jegus, Jade, relax." Dave said. "I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled again. "I know." Jade flounced over to the kitchen to look through the refrigerator. Gog, Dave thought, it was only seven in the morning and she was already a ball of energy. He pushed himself off the couch and followed her.

She was putting her hair up with two miss-matched hair ties from around her wrist. "You know, I could make french toast for us."

Dave raised his eyebrows. "Harley, you're amazing." He kissed her quickly and went to hunt down a bowl and a pan. After clearing the assorted smuppets and shitty swords out of the cupboards, Dave shrugged at Jade. "What's next?" he asked.

Jade laughed. "Make toast," She told him, plopping the bag of bread into his hands. "And I will make the egg mixture."

Dave nodded. He listened to Jade ramble on about her dog and what she had been doing the past few months. He just took it all in, her voice, the way she moved, the way her face changed while she was talking. Jade took the toast from him and dunked it into the eggs. Dave watched and memorized the recipe. He would make it and think of her, that perfect creature that he couldn't quite wrap his head around.

He was struck by a sudden urge to be close to her again. He stepped across the kitchen floor like a ghost and slipped his arms around Jade's waist from behind. Dave laid his chin on her shoulder and breathed in. He could feel her practically melt in his arms. Dave couldn't understand how the universe thought he deserved such a girl, but he wasn't going to jinx it.

Jade chuckled and wiggled out of his grasp. Dave almost whined. "The french toast is going to burn," She said matter-of-factly.

They saved the french toast and ate it standing up on plates that didn't match. Dave was about to thank Jade for the breakfast, but they both froze when Bro walked in. He gave a nod to his little bro and his girl before grabbing his mug and pouring himself a morning cup of TaB. As Bro was walking out of the kitchen, he turned briefly to Dave and delivered a smooth one-liner: "Use protection, little bro."

Jade stifled a laugh until Bro was back upstairs. Dave's face and mind was blank. He shook his head slowly. "What do they think we are? Crazy teenagers spewing hormones from our pores?"

Jade lost it and burst out laughing. Dave stared at her. His phone rang, blasting out a song by The Offspring. He composed his cool kid face before answering. Jade tried to hide her giggles. "Yo?" Dave said, managing to make it sound like a question.

John laughed on the other end of the line. "Hey Dave! Where are you?"

"On Earth, stalker," Dave answered in a monotone. This only made Jade giggle more. "Naw, I'm in my kitchen Egbert. Why?"

"Oh nothing." John winked at Rose who was listening in on the phone conversation while flicking through an old issue of Wizzards Weekly that she had forgotten at John's house. "We just wanted to make sure you didn't murder Jade or something." Rose raised an eyebrow but didn't look up.

"Oh yeah," Dave answered, looping an arm around Jade's waist and pulling her to him. "I murdered Harley last night after a night of feverish lovemaking and now I'm eating her in my fucking kitchen." Jade snorted into Dave's shoulder.

"So you looked after her, good!" John answered, totally unfazed.

Dave wasn't going to let him go without some teasing. "Did you say we? Did Lalonde sleep over at your place? How do we know you didn't get it on with her before making her into cake batter?"

"Because I'm right here, numbnuts," Rose replied. "Put Jade on, I want to check her mental state after spending a night in your creepy apartment." Jade nimbly plucked the phone out of Dave's hand.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'cozy', Rose," She said. Dave resisted the urge to tell her how much he loved her snark. "And I'm completely fine. Now, I want to makeout with my boyfriend. I will call you later."

Rose stared at the phone, and then at John. He shrugged. "She's totally insane," Rose said flatly.

Dave smiled and kissed Jade, taking his phone back. "Way to tell 'em, Harley." He sucked on her neck, but not hard enough to leave a hickey. Jade moaned and tilted her head, placing her arms on Dave's shoulders. He let go of her when something occurred to him. "I'm gonna find you a clean shirt, ok?"

Jade nodded and smiled. Dave picked a shirt up off of the back of an armchair. He pulled off his sleeped-in shirt and paused for a second longer than necessary before pulling the new shirt over his head. Jade bit her lip after he walked upstairs. She leaned on the counter behind her and took a deep breath. Then decided to wash the dishes.

Dave ran as quickly as he could up the the stairs and into his room. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, panting. Running his hands through his mussed hair, Dave searched for a shirt that would actually fit small, delicate Harley. He dug an old heart shirt from a drawer and safely absconded back downstairs.

Jade had given up on the washing the plates and pan because Dave and Bro did not seem to keep soap in their house. Her boyfriend jumped the last few steps of the stair case and held out a shirt to her. "You can use that bathroom to change if you want." Dave jerked the thumb of his other hand over his shoulder. Jade thanked him and went to go change out of her wrinkled devilbeast shirt.

Jade found Dave pulling a key chain out of this pocket. He smiled and shook the keys in her direction. "How about we get you home? I rather not have Bro asking too many questions."

She smiled. "Sure, Dave. It's cute how you're embarrassed of your girlfriend." And with a smirk she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dave cursed silently. Lalonde's snark was really rubbing off on her.


	6. Epilogue

Datestuck: Epilogue

Dave and Jade were silent for the beginning of the drive. "Hey Dave?" Jade glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for inviting me to your place." Jade stared firmly out the window.

Dave was quiet for a bit. He still couldn't believe she had even come to his apartment. Well, Dave thought, I'm just winging it now. "Thanks for coming, Jade." He finally said. He desperately wanted to get past the initial awkward stage. But he was already so used to the butterflies in his stomach every time Jade smiled.

Jade fell silent again but Dave could see her smile reflected in the window. He pulled up to Jade's bright blue apartment building. "How did you know the way?"

Dave's smile was bittersweet. "I couldn't forget it after that party last year." He handed Jade her jacket and unlocked the doors. She smiled at him and said her goodbye's.

Jade watched Dave drive away. As she was taking her keys out of her pocket, a folded piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Jade picked it up, rather puzzled. The note was written in red pen.

Sweet Bro is red

Hella Jeff is blue

Are you stairs?

Because I'm falling for you.

Jade smiled and pressed the note to her chest. Dating Dave was going to fun, to say the least.

In his car, Dave was having second thoughts about the poem. Then he shrugged and smiled. What the hell, he thought, I'm in love. Dave turned on the radio and drove home humming along to his favorite songs.

He pulled into a parking space and glanced in the rear-view mirror. Dave almost had a heart attack. Bro smiled at him from the back seat, Lil' Cal matching his expression. "She's cute," He said.

Dave face-palmed.


End file.
